


Don't let me down

by rosalina2124



Category: Titans (TV 2018)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 04:00:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20901305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosalina2124/pseuds/rosalina2124
Summary: When Jason gets hurt will his new found family be there for him when he needs them the most????Crashing, hit a wallRight now I need a miracleHurry up now, I need a miracleStranded, reaching outI call your name but you're not aroundI say your name but you're not aroundI need you, I need you, I need you right nowYeah, I need you right nowSo don't let me, don't let me, don't let me downI think I'm losing my mind nowIt's in my head, darling I hopeThat you'll be here, when I need you the mostSo don't let me, don't let me, don't let me downDon't let me downDon't let me downDon't let me down, down, downDon't let me down, don't let me down, down, downRunning out of timeI really thought you were on my sideBut now there's nobody by my sideI need you, I need you, I need you right nowYeah, I need you right nowSo don't let me, don't let me, don't let me downI think I'm losing my mind nowIt's in my head, darling I hopeThat you'll be here, when I need you the mostSo don't let me, don't let me, don't let me downDon't let me down





	Don't let me down

Chapter one  
The feeling of hands prodding my side causes me to flinch as I try to relax,it hurts,but I know she needs to do it,make sure everything is OK. I don’t want to be here,I’m at a clinic,I hate going to doctors,but I know she’s good,she’s someone Dick has known for a long time,her name is Les,she knows Bruce as well,so I feel a little better. I’m currently laying back on an exam table,arms above my head,and she’s prodding my stitches and my abdomen. I got a wound on my side when we were on patrol,I hid it,stitched it up myself,and went on. I was OK until today,when I noticed it was infected,and that was the point I had to say something. I did,and he determined taking me here was our best bet,knowing she could get me on antibiotics and get me treated. “Easy Jay, I know it hurts honey,your doing good,did you stitch this up yourself”she asks softly as I let out a breath I didn’t know I was holding. “I I did,I learned how to do stitches a few years ago”I murmur softly as she cards a soft hand through my hair. 

“OK honey,I’m going to have to remove the stitches since the wound is infected,so I can clean it out,it’s not going to be pleasant,I’ll give you local anesthetic to help with the discomfort”she murmurs softly as I see the nurse get supplies around. It’s just me in here with them,Dick is in the waiting room,filling out paperwork for me. “OK,I trust you”I murmur softly, “good boy,I’m going to have you hold real still alright,deep breaths for me Jason honey”she murmurs softly as I nod,then she gets started. She pokes me with the needle,and it burns so bad,like hell,I can’t stand it,oh god. “Shh,it’s alright honey,deep breaths,there we go”she murmurs as the burning finally stops,then I can finally relax,I’m numb. I can sense her prod it,but I don’t feel anything,which is a good thing. Then she truly starts,I see her take the scissors,then she cuts out the stitches,all 9 of them. 

Once they are out,then it’s really unpleasant,I can sense something wet against my skin,blood and pus,a lot of it,and the pus smells bad. “It’s awful isn’t it”I murmur softly as I sense her wipe away the fluid,revealing what I presume to be red and inflamed skin. “It looks bad honey,but you’ll be alright,I’m going to pour saline in the wound,get it cleared out,then I’ll have to debride it,then put a bandage over it,let it heal,and get you on antibiotics”she murmurs softly,explaining the steps,for my comfort,so I know what’s happening. I nod,too tired to say anything,then I let her continue. It doesn’t hurt too bad,I feel the coolness of the liquid against my skin,then she starts to prod it. We talk as she works in the wound,she’s trying to get to know me better,my past,my past experiences with doctors etc. Before I know it,she’s done,and she’s putting a moist bandage on it.

“All done honey,your doing good,two more injections,then I promise you can rest, I want to give you an injection for antibiotics,then that way you don’t have to worry about taking pills,then I’m going to put you on an IV for a little bit,get some fluids in you,then you can go home”she murmurs softly, “OK Dr.Les”I murmur softly. I let them help me onto my stomach,great it’s going to be one of those injections,but I know it’ll make me feel better,it’ll help. I let her pull down my pants,just enough to expose me,then she does her thing. I feel a cold sensation on my skin,then a pinch,and it’s over just like that. She then pulls my pants back up,then they get me on my back.Then they start the IV,it’s a lot better than last time,it doesn’t hurt,and it’s over before I know it. Then she ‘s all done,finally,meaning I can rest a little bit,I’m so exhausted,as I should be. She gets my temp one more time,102 it reads,better than before,it was at 103 when we got here. “All done honey,I’m going to leave you here to rest alright,get some sleep,I’ll wake you when the IV is done”she murmurs softly as I nod. I let her kiss me on the temple,then she pulls a blanket over me,and then she leaves. Before I know it I’m out like a light,tired from the days events,ready to be home,and wondering if I’ll be OK,and how I’ll get through this.


End file.
